Nightmares
by whelmed robin
Summary: Beastboy has Nightmares and goes looking for comfort. (No slash. Just fluff) :)


**Nightmares**

Summary: Beastboys having nightmare's and is looking for comfort. (No slash, Just fluff)

Notes: One of my friends had this idea and pretty much begged me to write it lols. My old dog used to do what bb doe's in the story, You will understand what im talking about when you read it. :D

Disclaimer: I dont own teen titans yadadada...

Beastboy couldn't take it anymore he had been tossing and turning all night and he still couldn't get back to sleep, he had his usual nightmare about his parents and how he thinks he could have saved them but tonight it was 10 times worse than usual when he awoke from it he was actually crying for them. He checked the time 02:15, 'will anyone be awake? i cant get back to sleep after that' he thought to himself as he pushed the covers down, stood up and dried all the tears away with the back of his hand.

When he opened his door he looked up and down the hallway, it didn't look or sound like anyone was awake. So as quiet as a mouse (literally he morphed into a mouse) he walked down the hallway to the main room when he got there all the lights and the tv was off, which meant everyone was asleep or in their rooms even Robin which was unusual cause usually he would be up training all night til he passed out or looking for slade or some other criminals and stuff like that. So he shifted back to human and walked over to the sofa and sat down, Once he was setteled he tried to get back to sleep but when he closed his eyes all he seen were his parents and their shocked faces as the boat crashed and started to sink. Once he opened his eyes he was back in the tower and crying quietly to himself again, He didn't care how much the other titans said he was acting like a baby he needed company, Now.

So he got up and headed out to the hallway again, whilst he was walking he wrapped his arms around himself whilst reading the names on the doors. The first room that actually belonged to any of the titans was ravens he stared at the nameplate on the door for a minute 'What if she kills me?' kept going through his head until he finally summed up the courage to knock. *Chap chap* he heard some shuffeling in the room like someone had stopped what they were doing to answer it. "Beastboy what do you want?" raven said as she opened the door only to reveal half of her face "Um...i cant get to sleep." Raven looked like she was going to slap him but stopped herself "Beastboy its half two in the morning, go annoy someone else" and with that she slammed the door on his face and his ears drooped as he continued walking down the corridor.

The next door 'Starfire' he took a big breath as he almost chapped the door but then he got a vision of Starfire giving him bone crushing hugs and he could not be bothered with that, so he quickly put his hand down and continued down the corridor. Next door 'Cyborg' so he took another big breath and lightly chapped on the door. "Yo BB what you doing up so late" said cyborg as he let out a yawn and stretched his arms over his head "Dude i cant sleep" beastboy whispered as he waved his hands around as if stating the obvious "Did you have the nightmare again?" he said as he gave him a sympathetic look "Yeah they just wont go away" beastboy said as he put his arms back down and drooped his ears again. "Listen man you cant let them get to you. i'd let you come in my room but i dont have the room with all the machines im working on. Will you be ok or do you want me to stay up with you a bit?" by the look in Cyborgs eyes or eye even said that he was shattered and really had to recharge so he thought he'd let him have his rest "No its cool Cy, i'll go see if anyone else is up." Cyborg raised his eyebrow scratching the human side of his head "You sure?" BB looked up to him and smiled a bit "Yeah you get some rest i'll be fine, Night Cy" as he started walking away he heard Cyborg mumble a 'Goodnight' and then the door swishing closed.

With three titans down, well more like two minus Starfire there was only one titan left...Robin. 'This isn't gonna be good' he thought to himself with a sigh as he walked down the hallway to his leaders room. With deep breaths he lightly chapped on his door "Wha-What? who's that?" Came the half-awake answer. Beastboy took another deep breath "Its Beastboy" "What is it?" again another deep breath "I- i had a nightmare" he heard some movement in the room (probably Robin putting his mask on) and then the door swished open "You wanna talk about it?" Beastboy couldn't Help but laugh at robin's hair instead of spiked up it was flat and falling over his face "You're hairs a mess" he said between giggles as he walked into his room and sat on his bed "Oh thank's you look great to BB" Robin said sarcastically rolling his eyes under his mask, They were quiet until Robin decided to speak up "So... What was the nightmare about?" He said moving to sit at the top of the bed with Beastboy. Beastboy's smile immediately disappeared "Oh yeah...You wont tell anyone, will you?" Robin obviously raised an eyebrow under his mask "Beastboy you do know who you're talking to right?" that made him smile and laugh a little. They both leaned back on the bed and Robin looked at Beastboy expectantly "Well i dont know if you knew about this, but my parents died a few years back and i cant help but feel like-like its my fault you know. When i was with the Doom patrol Mento and Rita would always tell me about how they wouldn't want me to greif but-but it's hard not to." he said between sobs whilst he brought his knees up to his chest and started hugging them. Robin sat up and looked at him with a soft face and said "Listen Beastboy when i was a kid, something like that happened to me. Something happened to the people i loved and i thought it was my fault because i thought i could have prevented it. But then i met Batman and he told me that things happen for a reason and theres nothing you can do to stop it. You need to stop living in the past and move on with the future." Beastboy couldn't help but let a tear slip and move closer to the other boy "But forgetting is hard" Robin frowned and put an arm around the smaller boy "You dont forget Beastboy, Rita and Mento are right they wouldn't want you to greif but you never forget about them. What i done was i remembered all of the good memories, you know happy thoughts about the people i loved." Beastboy sniffled a bit before looking up at his leader "Thanks Robin" Robin smiled a bit "No problem, now dont you think you should get some sleep?" Beastboy laughed a bit then rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Oh yeah... I was wondering if i could maybe sleep in here?" Robin raised an eyebrow "I'll stay out of your way, I promise!" Robin let out a short laugh and then went under his covers "Sure thing, night BB" "Goodnight" Beastboy waited a few minutes until he could hear a slight snoring. He smirked to himself as he morphed into a dog and snuggled under the covers. For the first night in years he finally had a good night sleep with no nightmares only with memories and happy times of him and his parents.

The end! hope you liked it! R&R! :)


End file.
